California Fresh Blood
by IheartDamonSalvatore-x
Summary: 4 Teens travel to california to a lake called Biopsy soon to descover they have run out of petrol in their rented car so they search for help... deadly things lerk in the forest by lake biopsy... will they survive?


Horror story; California Fresh Blood.

Nora's P.O.V;

_The night was quiet with the wind blowing the trees along with all other objects outside. I'm going to miss this place for a while Nora thought while staring out her window in to the dark back garden of hers. "Nora, come on it's time to go!" Eloise said calling from downstairs. Within that moment Nora rushed towards her bed to get her white and pink bag that had her passport, money and keys inside them. "Nora we haven't got all night come on", "I'm coming Eloise". Nora walked outside her house and gave her mom a kiss and hug goodbye then she rushed off to the car with her three best friends inside it; Eloise Diares, best friends since they were born. Ian Smith became good friends by bumping into each other in the hall ways at collage. And last but not least Jamie Beal, Nora met him from Eloise at collage, he was in a few of Eloise's classes. "Have fun you lot" called Nora's mom. "We will" they said, then drove off in the taxi towards the airport. _

Malese's P.O.V;

"_Another day of pure boredom yet again!" Malese said in a loud voice. "Well no wonder you're bored, its b'cos you're standing around doing nothing!", "Well I wouldn't be so bored Liam if there wasn't something to do!" Malese was shouting now with a bit of fury showing. __**I wish he would just go away!**__ Malese thought. Malese decided to walk out of the room hearing Liam behind her saying "Well there are a lot of things to do, you just find EVERYTHING boring!"… He's seriously a pain in the `backside Malese said under her breath. It was a windy day today, not much going on in the forest, __**same as always**__ Malese thought. Birds were singing along cheeping lightly with the wind and trees, silently through the night. Malese's eyes began to change slightly from dark mahogany brown to a light oak colour. Quietly she embarked towards an old tree then started to climb it rapidly till she was high up in the air looking out for something to savour into her entwined mouth. __**Hmm where to look?**__ Thought Malese looking from one direction to another, without hesitating. Suddenly she had a sudden compulsion towards the cliff top and with that instinct she was swiftly moving in and out of trees, jumping and ducking from logs and trees. "I shall have you fiend" Malese said with all her desires she needed this one particular spiritual being otherwise she would die with starvation and not be able to see how the world is if she's gone? And what would Liam do without her? Find another companion and have a romantic relationship with them? – __**What no that will never happen! If it did I would find a way to come back alive so I could kill the little squawk myself!**__ Malese said inside her head. Moments pass as she was shifting through the forest to the cliff top where it stood, looking around curiously by itself. Malese knelt down in the bushes where the little fiend couldn't see her, even though it was walking around mischievously from the bumpy floor of the grass. Then the little fiend was in a good position to seize so she jumped out towards it in the air. _

Nora's P.O.V;

"_Come on you guys, we're going to be late!" Nora shouted lightly but not extremely loud because there were loads of people around waiting for their flights inside the air port. "Okay Nora we are coming" said Jamie with a vexed face expression turning into a sort of smile. __**Oh I can't wait!**__ Nora thought with a huge smile spreading on her face, she always was a happy girl, she never lets people who used to or sometimes do now witch is hardly ever spread rumours about her, they were lies and she and her friends knew they weren't true because the silly rumours where either "Nora kissed six boys at Zoeys house" when clearly it was NOT true she didn't even kiss anyone that night accept her girlies on the cheeks but nothing else. _

_15 hours had passed and yet there was another 5 or fewer hours to go before all of them were going to land in California. "Wow the views amazing!" said Eloise with a big grin on her face so happily. "Oh my gosh, it's so beautiful!" Eloise look left then up then down said "it's gorgeous! ...Wow your right Nora! It's beautiful!" Eloise was jumping up and down in her seat causing a bit of noise to it. Soon not to long after nearly everyone was asleep on the plane, as it flew across the dimness of the dark turning away to make the other half of the planet fold into darkness._

_5 hours later everyone had landed they got their luggage, then got a taxi to the car rentals place then soon enough the 4 of them were cruising along the sunny roads heading towards Lake Biopsy. 1 hour and 20 minutes later they finally reached Lake Biopsy, as Ian pulled up by the Lake so they could set camp he suddenly said "Shot we've ran out petrol you guys" he sounded worried now. _

"_Just great, what a good way to start the holiday... a car with no fuel left!" Nora was furious now with her temper that sometimes get out of hand. "Nora it's okay, just calm down we will get help and with our phones that should help us out…now where that phone book that rented cars is should have….. Err you guys…there's no phone book to call for help…and I have no signal…" Ian was starting to worry now and he had some hope inside of him that the others had signal so they could call for help but everyone said "Nope no signal…..me either…..nor I either…." Everyone looked at each other now with panic in their eyes. _

Malese's P.O.V;

"_Would you please just LISTEN to me? You're doing it all wrong Liam! People will see all that smoke and probably call the fire brigade." Malese was getting cloeric now, Liam could see it so he said "Stop whining, you're giving me a headache with all your codswallop! Why don't you just go bury yourself you miserable old bat." Liam hesitated now. "Oh my god, I can't believe you would call me an old bat! Considering you're older than me, so you can't talk you vile, dreadful, disgusting manipulative, conceivable, archaic, retched thing!" Malese was up In arms spoiling for a fight now, which made Liam seem very sneer a lot harder than before, so he turned around to face Malese and said "give me your best shot, squawk of heighten!" as soon as he had said that it was as if the world went into world war one yet again. But Malese was so mad that yet she did but ensured not wanting to, witch was starting to sting her eyes as she looked at him so she turned round in a huff. Liam began to worry he had gone to far with his words to hurt but also make her angry, so he walked over to Malese and said "I'm sorry Malese, I shouldn't of got you upset. I was only trying to annoy you that was all. I'm Sorry." As softly as he did that he turn Malese around with water trembling down her pale face. Liam stroked them off her smooth rounded beauty so she would feel better. After this Malese hugged him tightly and told him "I love you Liam" softly in silence that was peacefully soundlessly. _

Nora's P.O.V;

_Moments passed as they were all shocked with worry among them. What could they do now? Go back on foot walking for more than 5 hours? No that would just be a waste of time because they'd starve to death and properly get eaten alive. "Hey what that over there? …Smoke?" Eloise said sort of cheerfully hoping it could be a sign of someone out there to help them. "Yes by the looks of it, it is! Well done Eloise for spotting that smoke!" Jamie was jumping up and down as he said this. __So what to do now?__ Nora thought then she asked them "Should we go and see?" hoping that the sooner they do this the better. But if they didn't would they end up living here forever? And never to see their family's again and them thinking we'd be dead or something? __No that would ever happen __Nora was talking to herself now in her head but if this was said out loud the others would properly go out of their minds crazy and such the thought of getting killed in the woods by Lake Biopsy in California also leading to in another country to that would be 20 odd hours away from home. "Well to be honest, I think it would be a good idea to just stay here, since it's getting dark now, And oh look it's 7 : 45 and I think it would be best if we go in the morning. Better to be safe than sorry." Ian said in a not so worried expression to a concerned voice. This was good, other wise he could go in to a right panic then maybe faint, due to his fears overwhelming him because he can get like that sometimes. _

"_Hmm okay I suppose that's a good idea, what do you guys think? …Jamie...Nora?" Eloise was anticipate they would agree to this so that they wouldn't get lost in the dark or so that nothing bad happens to them. "Okay I agree, for our own safety and well being that we should defiantly stay here and go look in the morning. What about you Jamie? Do you agree?" Nora knew Jamie would say yes because he's not the sort to normally say no 24/7 and unexpectedly he said "Well… normally I always agree at certain subjects but on this one, it's a no. Because what if some bear finds us when we are sleeping? And we can't get away from him? So I say we go." Jamie was in a huff now. "Jamie we are staying and going in the morning so, if you go we're not coming. So if you get killed we will surely miss you dearly but it won't be our fault if you get killed and we were still safe by the lake, chilling out and having something to eat after the tents are up and we've put everything in them. So remember don't come crying to us when you're a ghost." Nora wasn't happy with Jamie's attitude towards the situation and was wishing he would come to terms that either way, if he goes by himself he could get killed when if he stayed he could be safe and still alive with his friends._

"_F-f-f-fine I'll stay, and NOT because I might get killed but because I don't want you guys to get hurt or anything and I could fight what ever is attacking us if something happens." Jamie smiled as he was looking at all three of them. "Good on you Jamie! Better safe than sorry like I said" Ian was happy with Jamie agreeing like he would normally do which if he did go by himself and got killed Ian would have been devastated because he could of tied him up if there was any rope._

_So after this they all set up their tents, and had a nice dinner by their built camp fire. Subsequently about 2 hours and 30 minutes, Nora, Ian, Eloise and Jamie went to bed with their tent having 2 pods to sleep in that could fit two in each side. Which was good otherwise it would have been way to much stuff to carry and worst of all It all not fitting it the car would have been bad. _

Malese's P.O.V;

_When it was pitch black out in the woods, Malese went hunting as the night drew on._

_1 hour later Malese was back at the manner of where she lived with her love of her life Liam. Slowly as she walked in, Malese went up stairs to her wonderful big room that you'd practically call it huge than big, to be honest. The room was made out of a soft oak brown flooring and furniture with a light pale baby blue all around it on anything that was made of fabric apart from the few odd white and different coloured clothes for different days just in case if any humans ever decided to live near them. But if that were to happen the new neighbours would be dead within the next 8 hours or so. When being a vampire it becomes a really big habit to eat on humans which is why Malese and Liam don't hunt them due to getting hunted by the humans and might end up in dust or another dead body that would be burned or berried. _

_Hmm what to do now? Ah I know I'll listen to some music! __Malese__ thought so she turned on her IPod then turn on the song __Blind__ by Ke$ha her most favourite song and singer in this century. There weren't many singers Malese liked but she did like most singers/bands from this time. "I'm sick and tired of the mess you made me, never gonna catch me cry!" Malese was singing and dancing now "You must be blind if you can't see, you'll miss me till the day you die!" she was overly happily and smiling like a freak now. _

_As the night went on the sun was rising from the sea and upwards. Malese had fallen asleep not long after dancing around for most of the night. When the clock had turned 7:35 am Malese had woken up feeling peckish and wanting to go out after she got ready so she wouldn't look like someone who had slept on the floor in a ditch of the woods. When it was 7:43 Malese was already out the door by 7:48 already jumping and springing from branches to the trunks of the trees. Quickly Malese found the perfect bird she could find and punctured into its skin with her raiser sharp teeth piercing its way through to have blood surge & drip into her mouth and cover the bottom half of her face with its juice. _

Nora's P.O.V;

_Nora was sleeping peacefully then all of a sudden woke wondering what the time was, and it was 8:00 am now, so she got up. Nora got out of the tent and stretched and yawned at the same time to see that no one was up so she decided to have some breakfast and brush her teeth._

"_Eloise! Jamie! Ian! Time to get up! Its 8:20 and we need to get ready by the latest 9:30! So come on get out and have breakfast, get dressed and then we pack up!" Nora was smiling now that they all had woken up and got out of bed to get ready._

"_Right are we all packed now?" Ian asks curiously and hoping that they all had finished now "Hey I should be asking are we finished! But anyways yes, Eloise and I are all packed now. What about you Jamie?" Nora was waiting for a response for a few seconds then she got one "Yeah one sec, I've almost got this bag done up" Jamie was struggling to zip his bag up then Eloise came up and said "Oh come here, let me do it because it's obviously that you can't do it and yet it's so simple and easy to do!" she became a little stressed now. "There you see? You're just weak! Ha ha" Eloise was giggle and laughing loudly then it made Nina and Ian laugh too because he was made a bit of a fool when the "guys" are meant to be "tougher" when it just showed that one guy (Jamie) couldn't zip up a bag, which was funny because it showed Eloise "tougher" than Jamie._

"_Right lets go guys before it becomes the afternoon and we could possibly get lost so lets get some of our old clothes and some left over fabric in our luggage and cut them up in to pieces so we can tie them on trees and find our way back safely." Nora was looking at everyone now seeing that their willing to do what she had just said for the clothes part and then head off in 15 odd minutes or so but no longer than 30 minutes. _

_One at a time with one in front of the other Eloise, Jamie, Ian and Nina herself were walking and having Jamie mark the trees with Ian's guiding, Ian was very good at marking things for a guidance which was good because he likes to learn new things but not everything because he's just like that. "Ouch Jamie that hurt!" Eloise was not happy with the fact that Jamie had stepped on her foot for the 5__th__ time now and maybe soon to be a 6__th__ if it happens again. "Sorry Eloise but I can't help it if bugs want to come near me 24/7!" Jamie said a little annoyed but sorry because he had kept accidently stepping on her foot. "Well maybe you shouldn't wear so much perfume! Then that way the bugs want get attracted to you!" Jamie had got Eloise mad now which wasn't good because she tends to go off when someone puts her in a huff. "Oh my god! Can't you two just stop arguing seriously? Because if one of you go off because of the other or both of you go then it both of your both of your faults and also for both making each other walk away and properly get killed or hurt so please just stop?" Ian was getting annoyed now with the fact that both of them can't stop arguing when it's stupid and that they should just forgive each other and move on but also still be friends. _

_10 minutes passed and they were getting nearer to the point where the black smoke had been coming from that shouldn't be far from the lake. "Hey you guys come here! I can see some tall, well huge house just over here, come look!" everyone looked at Eloise waving her hands to make them come closer to see the so called "tall" well "huge" house. But everyone had disbelief that there would be a huge house out in the woods, considering that there would only be big houses in a big sort of city or somewhere, where that there was not many people living there due to people that don't earn as much as them._

_Within seconds all of them were gobsmacked to see such a humongous building, built in the woods from a long distance you would miss really easily. Which would be weird bearing in mind that you should but with all that vine and trees in the way it really is impossible to see. "Whoa now that's one big sucker of a house!" their eyes were really wide with amusement "Yeah it is, Ian. Now, now no need to be jaw dropping everyone!" Eloise was starting to giggle with extensive eyes that were ready to go on an adventure. "Well then what are we waiting for? Lets go guys before it becomes dark soon" Nora was budging them to start moving forward when quickly Jamie said "Wait! We are meant to be going to find that black smoke we saw last night" Jamie was becoming a little paranoid with the others wanting to go to someone's home, when they didn't know if it were safe enough to go to._

"_Oh Jamie stop shaking like a baby and come on it's not like we're going to get killed by just asking who ever lives there to use their phone" Ian was waiting for Jamie to reply, In doing so he did by saying "F-fine but if we get killed, I'm blaming all of you" "Yeah, yeah Jamie, you always say that. So shut up and get over it and don't blame us, blame the lame car manager that rented us a car that had not much fuel in it and didn't say there wouldn't have been a petrol station after 20 odd miles or so. "Hmmm ok I'm sorry I'll blame myself for not trying to get away if they try to kill us, yeah?" "That's the spirit Jamie! Now let's move it" _

Malese's P.O.V;

_That was delicious__ Malese thought from not being so peckish now that she moved smoothly but fast back to her home and her loved one Liam. Jumping and running fast was one of the best parts of being a vampire that could be out in the day light and just feel free out in the woods and not get harmed accept if someone tried killing her with a wooden stake then that would be just a horrible thought of such a thing to happen to most vampires. Moving in a still but motionless environment was just beautiful because no one could see you in such a huge forest that you could just do about anything with no one watching and kill animals to survive this wilderness of wonder. "Ouch stop pushing me Ian! Your making me goes into trees!" __what was that?__ Malese was worried now that something, well someone was near her home so she moved faster than she would normally not unless it was necessarily. High up in the trees Malese moved upwards to get a birds eye view of the landscape around her beautifully sculptured Manner, that looked magnificent in the day or upon the night. __Hmmm what are they doing? I must tell Liam before they get to our home! __Malese needed to be quick to get passed these 4 humans; otherwise she would get too temped to just kill them here and now. _

_BANG the door slammed hard as Malese just tossed it closed as she had come in, and she began to call for Liam "Liam come here! I've got something to tell you!" she was shouting but no answer until Liam came thrashing down the stairs and stood right in front of her. "Well then what's the big news?" Liam asked curiously. "There's some humans coming this way and I think they are going to knock on our door, what shall we do with them? Send the back from where ever they came from? Or eat them?" "Hmm well why don't we invite them in and see what they want? Then maybe we could have some fun and then trap them inside and eat them, so if we lock the doors no one would hear them barley at all" "Yes that sounds a really good idea, let's do the second one!" "Well then we better start locking all the doors, windows and any that they can escape out of" Liam was enjoying this, just like Malese was too. _

"_So who's going to knock on the door then?" Malese heard the guy that was supposedly hurting the other guy she had saw when she was up in the trees above them. But only to find that one of the girls knocked on the door just as soon as he had just said it, so Malese opened the door and said "Oh hello, … well this is strange no one ever comes here not unless they were coming to visit but anyways how can I help you lot?" Malese made her self seem curious when she wasn't really that curious. So the brown haired girl started talking, "Hi I'm Nora and these are my friends Eloise, Ian and Jamie and we was wondering if we could please use your phone to call for help with our rented car, because it ran out of fuel when we got here just yesterday. "Oh no that's terrible! Come inside and you can use our phone" Malese said politely "Our? Is someone else living with you? And wow you have an amazing house." The girl Nora smelt delicious to Malese that she had to calm her self with a deep breath and of course to seem human like to them, which is hard because she's not used to having humans round that much. "Yeah my love of my life lives with me, his name is Liam. You'll have to meet him he's just upstairs working on some papers so I'll go get him in a moment and thank you, I love this home, I've lived here for years and yet I can't quite remember how long that is because it's been long." Malese was blabbering now to make herself seem not so vampire like. "Wow that does sound long. Oh okay I bet he's a real charmer for you then? And so does this place have a name? Like some big houses do." Nora was asking quite a few questions that made Malese not mind it but would rather be drinking the life out of her to keep her quite. "Yeah he is just my whole world and life. Yeah this place does have a name actually it's called Manner Fresh B-"Malese was cut off when Liam came down the stairs saying "Why hello there! I thought I heard someone talking so I thought I'd come down and see just encase because it sounded like Malese was talking to herself, ha-ha" Liam was making a bit of fun towards the Humans so that they didn't inspect something was different and that him and Malese were both normal human beings, just living in the woods because it's better than living in a city where you'd be watched nearly 24/7 and that of course would be bad because they wouldn't be able to do what they want. _

_After 15 minutes of chatting and all getting to know each other Liam and Malese lead the 4 Humans to their phone like they were asked to. Liam could tell Malese just wanted to pounce on them and suck the life out of them just to get it over and done with, but Liam didn't want to risk that and neither did Malese even though it's tempting for her._

Nora's P.O.V;

_Well this is going well; Malese and Liam are so nice! That I wish I could just live with them. We were all talking for about 15 odd minutes and yet I wanted to know more. But maybe if I persuaded the others and maybe see if Malese and Liam want to, we could all hang out till me and my friends go back home, I wonder how big the bedrooms are? And the kitchen! And the dining room! Oh and not to forget the bath room! __Nora was over exaggerating with all sorts of thoughts now that she could go on and on and on, but that didn't stop her from asking "So how big are the rooms here?" she waited for a reply thinking Malese would answer when Liam answered "Well we could show you, since you'll properly be here for quite a while and the rooms are so beautifully done that it will leave you practically speechless." Nora smiled at this and so did her 3 friends. _

"_Err hello? Is that the car service? Yes, our car that we rented from you has run out of fuel and we are stuck at Lake Biopsy and we would really appreciate that someone came out and could fill the car with gas and give us some spare just in case. Really? Tomorrow at 1ish? Okay, yes, thank you. Bye." Ian look at them then Nora said "Well that's good then at least we can get help now" she had a happy tune with that sentence. __Hmm why are they looking at each other oddly? And why does it seem like they aren't breathing at all? Weird. Maybe I should ask if I could go to the bath room then I can go see how big it is. __Nora then did ask if she could go then Malese said she would go show her._

_Malese and Nora were now up in the bath room and just as Nora thought, it was huge! Then she had a look around the place while secretly Malese had locked the bath room door and walked and stood leaning against the sink with her hands behind her. "Wow you have such a beautiful bath room and home! I'm so jealous, ha-ha. "Yeah it is beautiful isn't it? I'm just so happy I live here" as Nora's back was turned Malese eyes began to change form like they always do from __dark mahogany brown to a light oak and her fangs began to get sharp and pointy but look like normal teeth as if they had grown that way. Then slowly but silently Malese started to get closer to Nora and started to talk, "So Nora ever wondered how wild it can get around these parts?" "No how wild does it get?" Malese was getting closer by the second and she said "Well take it this way, when a creature is near and is also hungry it will pounce anything that looks yummy" Malese moved some of Nora's silky brown hair and then she put her hands on Nora's shoulders and started to stoke her bones with her hands, then she slowly pulled Nora who was thinking __w-what is she doing? Why does this feel like it was meant to be? What is meant to be? Oh this is confusing! What's happening? I feel so, so weak __Nora felt terribly weak, but why? Then suddenly Malese's head was on Nora's neck, and then she had slowly turned her head towards Nora and said "Ones that scream, it was meant to be and ones that feel so weak are ready to be in for the taking" then suddenly CHOMP Nora's skin had been bitten into with blood pouring down the side of her neck with a loud scream of pain "AHHHHHHH"_

No Ones P.O.V;

_Down stairs everyone had heard the scream from Nora that left their face's scared out of their bones, wondering what is happening up there. Then unexpectedly Liam's eyes turned from his dark blue eyes to a really light baby blue eyes with anger surrounding them, leaving Eloise to say "W-what just happened to your eyes? They were just a really dark blue and now their seriously a really light baby blue!" everyone was getting really freaked out from what Eloise had just said and that Nora had screamed then Liam slowly walked towards them so he was getting closer to their personal space. Then all that happened next was another scream coming from upstairs with LOUD BANGS and CRASHING objects falling on the floor up above then, SILENCE... just silence. _


End file.
